


Welcome Circle

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 月圆之夜，一个关于圆的故事。
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin





	Welcome Circle

1  
沈昌珉不知道自己为什么会被封印，也不知道自己被封印了多少年。

他从一场漫长的睡眠中苏醒过来，还没来得及整理支离破碎的记忆，就被外部空间的耀眼光芒侵入了意识。模模糊糊感觉到面前好似站了一个人，吓得他惊声尖叫了好一阵子。

“……”郑允浩捧着本书，目瞪口呆地看着他惊慌失措的样子，过了好半天才找回魂儿。“请问您……还好吗？恶、恶魔先生？”

缓过神的沈昌珉手抚前胸大口喘气，这才发现面前的少年穿着一身神殿的白衣，样貌颇为精致艳丽，全身上下都散发着浓郁的光明能量。

“……圣骑士？”他问。少年点点头：“这里是光明圣殿的藏书室，不知道您作为一个…嗯…为什么会出现在这里……”

郑允浩是光明圣殿里年纪最小的圣骑士，今年才刚刚晋升。圣骑士除了守护圣殿和参与祭典之外，平时也有繁忙的公务，经常要去各个城镇处理事情，往往会碰到一些问题。他原本只是想来查一下资料，没想到竟失手解开了一个恶魔的封印！

是、是恶魔吧？穿一身黑还散发那种紫色的气息一看就是撒旦手下混的…诶但是我为什么完全不排斥他的气息呢？他似乎也不畏惧光明能量……

郑允浩看了他一眼。沈昌珉此时还在开机重启搜索记忆，皱着眉头，整个人缩成一小团坐在藏书室的地毯上，看起来惨兮兮的。

怎么看都是个恶魔，但是哪有恶魔像他这样，被解除封印的比解除封印的更惊恐，还不管不顾地高分贝攻击半分钟啊！

“我不是恶魔，充其量只是一个魔罢了……算了，没什么区别，你就当我是个恶魔吧。”他终于找回了自己的身份，站了起来。“不打架不打架……我是和平主义者，而且以前也没有做过坏事。你们人类不要总对我们魔搞种族歧视。”

“那你为什么会被封印进书里呀？”郑允浩摊开书，上面的法阵已经没有了能量，只留下浅淡的金色印记。优秀的圣骑士反复翻看了几遍，终于确认这是自己从来没见过的古老封印。但既然这个封印能被他的光明能量轻易解开，说明里面封存的一定不是什么邪恶的灵魂。他不再对沈昌珉怀有戒心。

“我也不知道，真的。”沈昌珉又开始头疼。“我的记忆缺失了很大一部分……你可以暂时收留我吗？”

郑允浩仔细地打量他。除去深沉的黑衣服和一开始冒出来的吓人紫雾，这个恶魔看起来倒是意外的天真单纯。魔族多美人，但是好看到他这种程度的大约也没几个。尤其是他那对眼睛，黑白分明且清澈见底，根本无法让人去防备他。

于是，在完全没有摸清对方根底的情况下，光明骑士郑允浩就这样莫名其妙地、毫无道理地，把清纯漂亮的恶魔沈昌珉领回了家。

诸君，美色害人啊！

2  
沈昌珉与郑允浩寸步不离。他总是跟在允浩的身边，倒也不是完全自愿的：因为郑允浩是解开他封印的人，所以他身上的光明气息会和昌珉的灵魂组成一个能量场同步震荡，沈昌珉没办法离开他太远。但是沈昌珉能够自由地隐藏自己，想消失就消失，想现形就现形。郑允浩身上的光明能量很充沛，形成的场也足够大，如果他在圣殿里，沈昌珉甚至可以在整个王都的内城活动；但是更远的外城就不行了。

目前这种情况下，沈昌珉自己其实也没什么要紧事可做。他每天就跟着郑允浩兜兜转转，有时候是在王都里巡查，有时候是在圣殿内学习。偶尔去更远的城镇举办光明祭典，他就顺便找找有没有贩卖恢复记忆的魔法药剂，日子过得十分清闲。

在一起的时间久了，郑允浩渐渐发现沈昌珉粘他粘得厉害。

“你写错了，”沈昌珉忽然抬起头。他原本在看书，一只手撑着头，坐在郑允浩的对面。郑允浩此时正哭丧个脸写关于银冠森林周边居民非法贩卖药用独角兽鲜血的调研报告，好不容易把背景简介凑够了字数，还要被整日在家蹭吃蹭喝的魔嘲笑。

“独角兽的鲜血确实可以延续生命，但是仅对人类有效果。北境山脉虽然是一个大型种族杂居区，但是银冠森林本身是聚居类的，超过八成的常住民都是精灵，根本不需要独角兽鲜血来治疗疾病。”

“那他们买这个干什么？”

“肯定不是精灵买的。那里有很多研究暗黑魔法的法师，应该是画法阵需要用。”

“你怎么什么都知道呀？”郑允浩很惊奇。相处了有段时日了，他发现沈昌珉的知识储备简直是一片海洋。“你再帮我看看哪里有问题呗～”

在不知道活了几千年的博学魔沈昌珉的帮助下，郑允浩终于凑完了一整篇文章。这个恶魔真是面冷心热，可爱的不得了。

“你其实不用每天都跟着我的，跑来跑去也很辛苦。”有天，郑允浩说道。“你可以在家里睡觉，做点什么喜欢吃的东西……或者在圣殿这边看书也行。你不是很喜欢看书吗？”

“比起看书，我更喜欢和你待在一起。”沈昌珉正在帮他擦拭长枪，上面散发的浓郁光明能量丝毫没有影响到他的动作。“而且你也照顾不好自己啊，我会很担心的。”

这句话说的郑允浩脸颊通红。他想起了昌珉刚来他家时的谨慎与戒备，虽然明明是他自己要求的。他极其认生，和允浩这样的自来熟天差地别。即使是到现在，知道他的存在的依然只有郑允浩一个人。

魔族也不全是他这样形单影只的吧？

“你为什么这么抗拒认识新朋友呢？”

“也不能这么说，我不是认识了你吗？”沈昌珉拍了拍郑允浩的膝盖。“不过认识你是没办法的事情……我的灵魂已经与你的捆绑在一起了。”

“什么叫没办法啊！”郑允浩假装生气。“你不喜欢我可以躲着我啊，活动范围明明很大，不用整天粘着。”

“我只是随便说说，你怎么拼命了。”沈昌珉边笑着，双手抚上了他的肩膀。“我曾经……我一直很害怕与别人发生联系。”

“你是我未知的惊喜。”

3  
今夜月圆。他们俩面对面躺在床上，说着悄悄话。

沈昌珉在讲自己想起的往事。他牵着郑允浩的手，两人的手指互相扣在一起，一下一下地轻微晃动。

“我并不是生来就是恶魔的，我父母都是人类。长到十五岁，一场疾病毁了我。”他的睫毛森长细密，在沉重的夜露中沾染了些许潮气。“我妈妈为了保住我的性命，轻信了一位糊涂的女巫。她用自己的生命作为代价向上天祈求我的健康，没等来神明的赐福，却等来了魔鬼的诅咒。我成了恶魔，从此不死不灭。”

他是公爵的小儿子，家族统治着整个北境的广袤森林。公爵子嗣众多，于他而言一个成了魔的孩子与死去无异。沈昌珉被关在家族遥远的封地，只跟了几位名为照顾实则监控的老仆。帝国与家族的荣耀不允许丑闻的存在，一开始，他每日被禁锢在巨大而空旷的古堡内，不能出门与他人接触，只能看书解乏。然而年复一年，仆人们渐渐离世，父亲与兄长也早已杳无音信，甚至连王权都已经更新换代，只有他还是最初的模样。

再也不会有人来约束他了。一开始，沈昌珉也会到处游历，结交新的朋友，期待下一次奇遇；到后来他渐渐尝到了永生的苦果，深爱的人一个接一个离开他，他却只能在一旁束手无策地看着。

永生从来都不是神的赐福，而是魔鬼的诅咒。

“我不想再承受这样的痛苦了。只要我不出门就不会有新的相遇，每天留在家里看书也还算惬意。我小时候身体很不好，所以我一直很珍惜学习的机会。”

森林里寒冷又漫长的时光，是沈昌珉独自一人度过的。

“这太糟糕了……”郑允浩的手轻轻摩挲着沈昌珉的大耳朵，眼睛红红的。“与其这么痛苦，不如当初赋予你永生的时候就同时剥夺你爱的权利……”

“不要这样说。纵使爱是苦痛，爱也是平庸生命中唯一的救赎。”

他凑上前，有一些紧张，还是鼓起勇气小心翼翼地吻住了郑允浩的唇，很快就得到了热烈的回应。粘腻的水声在小小的空间中振荡，他红着脸，颤抖着把郑允浩的衣服悉数解开脱下。

“如果我爱你，你会得到救赎吗？”郑允浩吮吸着他的喉结，含混不清地问。在得到了肯定的回答之后，他把沈昌珉抵在了床上，轻轻分开他的两条腿，缓慢而温柔地送了进去。他在他的颈侧亲吻，听见他细碎的啜泣与喘息，心满意足地加快了速度。

“请允许我爱你。”

没有人注意到他唇边的那颗小痣和沈昌珉眉骨上的那颗同时闪过了一丝红光。

4

郑允浩最近病了。他病得很严重。  
一开始他只是发现自己的光明能量不足，原本沈昌珉可以独自到内城的边缘游荡，最近范围越缩越小，近来竟然只能在圣殿内活动了。某次晨祷的时候，羔羊颂还没演奏完，他就晕了过去。

所有人都不知道他到底怎么了。直到他的体力已经差到弥撒时连垂怜曲都撑不过去，甚至身上开始泛出若有若无的紫色气息，似乎命不久矣，他才终于被大祭司召见，带去了平日从不出现的光明圣子的面前。

光明圣子外表上是一个稚嫩的小女孩。她有一头垂至地面的灿烂金发，穿着纯白的长袍，上面绣满了太阳纹路的黄金线条。郑允浩单膝跪在圣座的前方，他能听见她起身时沉重的衣料摩擦的声音。良久，一只白皙柔软的小手伸了过来，抬起了他的下巴。

“我的孩子，看着我。”她干净的童声在大殿内传开。“命运的馈赠总有她的代价。你背叛了神，就会被神收回力量。”

郑允浩呼吸一窒，瞳孔缩成了一个小点。“我从未做过背叛父神的事。”

“你与恶魔签订了契约，这还不算背叛吗？”

郑允浩抿紧了唇，手止不住地颤。他没有想到光明圣子会知晓沈昌珉的存在。也对，世上又有什么事能够瞒得过她呢？“我只是意外解开了他的封印……他是一个很善良的恶魔！他不会排斥光明能量——”

“我亲爱的孩子，不是封印与善良的问题。你爱他，你呼唤了他的名字。每个人的名字都是有力量的咒语，而相爱就是灵魂之间的契约。”

郑允浩低垂双目。“或许您也会认同，爱是一种救赎……”

“世人都是由神来拯救的，人皆有苦痛，神给予他们安宁。但你既然已经相信了爱，被爱治愈过心伤，就不会再相信神的力量了。”

郑允浩垂头跪在光明圣子的身前，等着她那只小手按在他的发顶。此刻他已经很虚弱了，神殿的白衣也被浑身上下散发的气息染成了黑色，看起来竟然和初次相见时的沈昌珉一样。

“你在担心他。”光明圣子说。“不要害怕，我的孩子。他会因为你的保护而免除责罚。”

郑允浩点了点头，幅度微不可见。他闭紧了双眼，眼角划过一颗泪滴，随后整个人化成了一团轻盈洁净的水雾，在阳光的照耀下辉光璀璨，慢慢消失不见了。

沈昌珉跪在大殿中间，目睹了这一切。他早已泪流满面。

“我一生从未做过坏事，为何这样？”

这一次，光明圣子没有回答，她朝着他的方向走去。她的步子很小，所以走得很慢。她在空中用手指画出了一个巨大的圆，一面镜子便凭空出现，闪烁着晶质光辉。“你看过自己现在的样子吗？”

“恶魔是无法被圣殿里的镜子映射的。”

“这一面镜子可以。”她说。沈昌珉抬起头，看见镜中的自己身穿神殿的白衣，浑身上下都充满了光明能量，与最初的郑允浩别无二致。

“你现在拥有了他全部的光明能量，你可以自由地使用它。”

“我…我想许愿。”沈昌珉舔了舔干裂苍白的唇，脸上是未干的泪痕。“他不该遇见我。请让时光倒流，回到最初我们还没有相遇的时候——”

大殿的地上凭空撕开了一条时空裂缝。沈昌珉跌了进去，在深渊中无限坠落的过程中，他的心里却始终只有一个声音：

愿我爱你。以我最真挚的心。

“命运的馈赠总有她的代价。”光明圣子叹了一口气。“傻孩子，你还是祈祷了爱。”

一切又恢复到了从前。

沈昌珉不知道自己为什么会被封印，也不知道自己被封印了多少年。

他从一场漫长的睡眠中苏醒过来，还没来得及整理支离破碎的记忆，就被外部空间的耀眼光芒侵入了意识。


End file.
